


Weed Bros

by Be_more_Hansen



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor and michael get high, Evan doesn't have a tree kink, Fluff, M/M, Michael will fight anybody for jeremy, Tree Bros, boyf riends — Freeform, but not for eachother, connor and michael are gay, devil's lettuce, evan is innocent, friend!ship, i just made up weed bros, jeremy and evan go to the same temple, jeremy is pro smoking drugs, mary jane, weed bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_more_Hansen/pseuds/Be_more_Hansen
Summary: Connor Murphy and Michael Mell get high and talk about how gay they are SO, a new friend!ship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally thought of this right before I was gonna go to sleep and now its 12 am . This literally took me 40 minutes so this is gonna be super cheap and bad

“DUUUUUDE!”

Michael exclaimed as he saw Connor enter his basement. The short boy was already stoned off his ass and watching Avatar (the last airbender) while surrounded by various bags of (already opened) chips.

“H-hey dude, I’m just looking for Evan.”

Michael pondered for a bit before a huge grin formed on his face

“Yeaaahhh! He and Jeremy left a couple hours ago...something at their temple?”

Michael laughed at the end of his thought and then looked at Connor curiously, and then tackled him onto the couch

“Mell, what the fuck?”

“You’re not high!”

Connor pushed him off and smoothed his hair.

“Y-yeah, duh, I’m not.”

“Do you wanna?”

Connor paused a moment and then shrugged

“Sure.”

Michael crawled over the beanbags and piles of blankets and reached for a bong that was sitting on a table. He rummaged in his pocket for a lighter before Connor held one up in his hand. A smiling face grew on the filipino boy’s face

“Fellow stoner, how neat.”

Connor grabbed the bong from Michael’s hand. Michael smiled as he took a hit and the satisfying cough came afterward. His hand reached out for a bag of Takis and handed them to Connor.

“Did you want water or anything?”

Connor shook his head no, grabbing a couple Takis to eat. Michael shrugged and grabbed for a bottle of Mountain Dew Red on the coffee table. He hit play on the remote and resumed the episode of Avatar that was playing.

 

“Man, I love Jeremy so much.”

Michael sighed after the two had been silent (other than laughing or cracking jokes about the tv show) for maybe an hour.

“Hm?”

“I said,” Michael shook Connor’s shoulders vigorously, “I! LOVE! JEREMIAH! HEERE! SO! MUCH!”

The smaller boy let go and then continued to flop down onto the floor. Connor sighed

“Yeah, I feel the same way about Evan. He’s just so cute. The way he talks about trees and how he’s named everyone of his little succulent plants. He also talks to his grandma in hebrew sometimes? And his voice goes up 77 octaves and it’s great!”

Connor flushed and then grabbed for whatever chips were nearest to him

“Oh really? Well Jeremy is so much cuter. You should see the way he talks about acting. He’s such a little theater nerd. He once ranted to me about The Music Man for about 2 hours and he almost started crying and it was adorable. I also have such a cute picture of him n’ his freckles on his chest and I drew lil’ constellations on them one night but OH MY GOD he’s so ticklish there.”

He rambled

“Yeah but does Jeremy have 7 tree patches on his backpack. And a crop top that says ‘I’m Pine-sexual’?”

“No, because my boyfriend doesn’t have a fucking tree kink.”

“Hey!”

Connor threw a pillow at Michael and stuck up a middle finger

“Yeah you’re right, I’m sorry, you’re the only type of wood he’d bang.”

Michael gave a sly wink and was greeted with another pillow to the face.

“No but seriously, if anything happened to Evan I would kill everyone in this room.”

“Connor, there’s only two of us.”

“Exactly.”

Michael schooched away from the long haired boy and took another hit before saying

“One time this asshole pushed Jeremy in the hall so I did what any normal boyfriend would do. I hid his clothes in the science lab while he took a shower after swim practice. He got what he deserved.”

“Evan and I were chained to a tree for 12 hours one time to keep it from being cut down. He was an anxious blubbering mess but it was worth it.”

 

The two kept on rambling about how adorable they found their significant other, blissfully unaware that Connor had butt-dialed Evan.

 

“What are they doing?” Evan asked, holding the phone up to Jeremy

“They’re high.”

“They’re what?!” Evan’s face turned a bright red

“They’re, y’know...smoking together? I can’t believe they went off and did this without us.”

“Jeremy! You’re encouraging them to-to-tO SMOKE DRUGS?”


	2. Everyone is SUPER Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff?

“Jeremy, I hate you.” Evan murmured as Jeremy drove them to Michael’s house. “Aw, c’mon! You don’t even have to get high.” He bargained

“You don’t even have to come with, I can drop you off at your house if you want.”

“Yeaaaah, but I wanna see Con.” Evan sighed

“Have you ever hung out with Connor when he’s high?” Jeremy chuckled

“No, have you?”

“Nah...but eyy, there’s a first time for everything.”

Evan punched Jeremy’s shoulder playfully as they pulled into Michael’s driveway.

\--

“Dude, I think there are people coming downstairs!”

Connor exclaimed, rubbing his, already raw looking, eyes. Michael reacted by burrowing himself under one of the blankets and quickly grabbing a mountain dew. The other boy simply sat in the middle of the room and gazed up the stairs, waiting expectantly for somebody to walk down.

“Hey Michael? I brought Ev- Oh hey Connor!” Jeremy nearly tripped over the lump that was Michael at the base of the stairs.

“Evan? OH MY GOD EVAN I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!” Connor enveloped his boyfriend in a giant hug and knocked the two onto the ground. He proceeded to kiss all over Evan’s face as the smaller boy giggled uncontrollably.

“You,”  _ kiss  _ “are,”  _ kiss  _ “so,”  _ kiss _ “gosh,”  _ kiss _ “darn,”  _ kiss  _ “CUTE!”  _ hug  _

 

“Hey, Jer?” Michael called out

“Ya?”

“I can’t see anything.”

Jeremy chuckled. 

“Well that’s because,” the pale boy leaned down and pulled the blanket off of Michael “you’re under a blanket, dear.” He said sarcastically, he bent down and kissed Michael on his forehead before turning around to look at the other set of boys in the basement with them.

Evan was being pinned to the ground by Connor, blushing furiously. His hair was already messed up and it looked as if he couldn’t stop laughing.

“Did you guys want to do anything?” Jeremy asked. Evan turned his gaze away from Connor and looked up at the skinny kid.

“I don’t think we can take these guys anywhere with us, so best we stay down here?”

“Ha! Best we stay down  _ Heere _ !” Michael wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and pulled him onto the couch, he was very touchy today.

Jeremy lit up the bong that was sitting on the ground and raised an eyebrow at Evan

“N-no I don’t smoke.”

The other jewish boy shrugged and turned to Michael, leaning into a kiss only to blow smoke into his mouth. Michael chuckled and pinned Jeremy onto the ground with the same demeanor Connor had earlier with Evan.

“Con?”

“Yeah?” Connor looked down at the boy sitting next to him

“Can I braid your hair?” Connor’s heart had almost melted at the sound of Evan’s question

“U-uh yeah sure, babe.”

Evan took a seat on the couch while Connor sat below him, eating chips and continuing to watch Avatar. 

The room was quiet save for the sound of Jeremy and Michael face battling and the bong that was still being passed between the three boys. 

Evan still sat awkwardly, keeping his mind busy while braiding his boyfriend’s hair. He wasn’t one for smoking pot or getting high, he was more into getting slightly tipsy with Jared when both of their parents were out of town. But he was content, because he had Connor Murphy. And Connor Murphy was content, because he had Evan Hansen. And Michael and Jeremy were definitely going to start fucking right there in the basement if Connor doesn’t say something right now.  

“GET A FUCKING ROOM HOMOS!”

**Author's Note:**

> you can blame my friend anna for encouraging me to do this


End file.
